This invention relates to navigation instruments, and more particularly to mounting supports and packaging for marine compasses.
Marine compasses are commonly mounted on either a simple U-shaped bracket or on a binnacle. A gimbal, which usually includes a pair of rings moving on pivots, must be included if a prior art compass is being attached to a surface of a vessel that is not horizontal, and binnacle supported compasses have contained the magnetic adjusting rods inside of the binnacle support shell. This has made it impossible for a prior art compass to be selectively mounted on either a U-shaped bracket or on a binnacle. This lack of mounting selectivity has increased the cost and the complexity of the packaging of marine compasses, and has prevented the consumer from switching from one type of mount to another for any given compass.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an improved marine compass and improved packaging for such instruments.
Another object is to provide a marine compass that can be mounted in either a binnacle or a U-shaped bracket.
Another object is to provide a marine compass that does not have a gimbal but can be adjusted to a fixed horizontal position along a fore-aft axis.
An additional object is to provide a marine compass that can be changed from one type of mounting support to a different type of mounting support.
Another object is to provide an adjustable binnacle mounted marine compass in which the magnetic adjustment screws are located in the compass module instead of in the binnacle.
A further object is to provide an adjustable, changeably mounted marine compass that is rugged, economical, pleasing in appearance, easy to install, and which does not possess defects found in similar prior art.
Another object is to provide packaging for a marine compass that includes a binnacle and a U-shaped bracket for selectively mounting the compass.
Other objects and advantages of the marine compass and package incorporating this invention will be found in the specification and claims and the scope of the invention will be set forth in the claims.